fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cure Alumi/I Know This Should've Been Ages Ago.
If you haven't realized yet, I've started fresh with my fan series, since my creativity is much better than before! So giving you a line-up of what has and is to come, along with plots! (Just in case you haven't seen the series yet.) So what might happen after Happiness Charge, the way I see/create? *'Moonlight Mirage★Pretty Cure' (2015) **Everyone knows the Pretty Cure have been fighting for many years, but their is a source of their power: the Big Bang Star. With this item, mascots can send powers to the girls who qualify as Pretty Cure. But there is a group called Doomsday who grasps hold of the Big Bang Star. Without its power, there's no way to send the powers! Not unless the strongest mascots arrive to them. But there's a catch; traveling to Earth will cut the mascots' lives short... Join the newest Pretty Cure (Cures Galaxy, Planet, Crescent, and Spectrum) as they save the universe and the Big Bang Star! **'Cures:' Cure Galaxy (Hoshigumo Mitsuki), Cure Planet (Wakusei Mika), Cure Crescent (Tsukimi Yumi), and Cure Spectrum (Gekkono Aya) *'Spectacular Pretty Cure!' (2016) **The future is in terrible danger, but no one except Yoshino Yuki, because she is from the near future, knows. She predicts to talented, but not as intelligent, student Ando Kazue that she will face danger very soon, and if she doesn't overcome it, the world will be destroyed. Kazue doesn't believe her and walks off, only to find a penguin-like creature in her way and asking her to become a Pretty Cure. After accepting, Kazue learns how to use her powers as Cure Show and also has to find the other two Cures before the future arrives...and its destruction from the enemy. **'Cures:' Cure Show (Ando Kazue), Cure Destiny (Yoshino Yuki), and Cure Jewel (Kaneko Shinju) **There is also a Cure Sound (Mukai Haruka), who only appears in the last episode, and also loses her powers *'Hikari no Pretty Cure' (2017) **The annual Taiko Festival is just around the corner, and sisters Donna and Kate are preparing to perform! Meanwhile, Dr. Waruru is creating robots that will be sent to cause trouble at the festival! Before it happens, Kate exclaims she spots an amulet shaped like a drum, and finds another for Donna. The two suddenly gain the knowledge of Pretty Cure and immediately transform into Cures Taiko and Matsuri! Together, with the help of Metallic Precious, whose identity is unknown for a while, the Pretty Cure will stop trouble and save the festival! **'Cures:' Cure Taiko (Wada Donna), Cure Matsuri (Wada Kate), and Metallic Precious (Arumi) *'Miracle Maker Pretty Cure!' (2018) **''Plot soon'' **'Cures:' Cure Starlight (Kitamura Kochiyo), Cure Angel (Shiokawa Ayako), Cure Message (Ito Ruri), and Cure Illusion (Ushiba Hisa) *'Kirameku Star! Pretty Cure☆' (2019) **Much like there are generations of Pretty Cure, there's one in particular whose powers are passed to the next generation: Cure Suki, the Cure of Love. Cure Suki is destined to bring love to the Light Heaven and Dark Heaven, who are at constant war, but none of them have succeeded. Shiro and Kuro, the only angel and devil pair that doesn't fight at war, must find the new Cure Suki, which happens to be an almost friendless girl named Kamimoto Kirai. Could she be the one that can stop the war and spread the love? **'Cure:' Cure Suki (Kamimoto Kirai) *'New Power! Pretty Cure' (potential of a sub-series) **In the future are four girls that are actually Pretty Cure. In the past is an evil force striking so the future becomes worse. In order to stop this from happening, the Pretty Cure travel to the past so they can fight the evil and triumph in victory! But the girls are not just ordinary girls...they are also villains of past Pretty Cure teams. **'Cures:' Cure Finale (Suzuki Katsumi), Cure Spark (Yukimura Akira), Cure Robotic (Moto Junko), and Cure Heartbeat (Aino Kokoro) Category:Blog posts